Don and Jess: Run Silent, Run Deep
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So I just watched the episode where Danny's brother Louie gets the crap beaten out of him and decided to do my Don and Jess fic for that one now. I know, it's out of order but then so was the first one I posted. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I just watched the episode where Danny's brother Louie gets the crap beaten out of him and decided to do my Don and Jess fic for that one now. I know, it's out of order but then so was the first one I posted. So here it is. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Trust me I still don't own the show. Really wish I did but if I got everything I wished for I would have had like five ponies when I was growing up.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don unlocked his apartment door. He had just left Danny at the hospital with Lindsay and his parents. The only thing on his mind now was seeing Jess and not letting her go until he absolutely had to. Knowing she was inside waiting for him made him feel slightly better after everything. He walked inside and found Jess sitting on the sofa staring out the window. She looked up as he came in and smiled softly at him. He returned the smile and quickly rid himself of his shoes and coat before sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"How's Danny doing?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head and rested it against Jess'. "Not good. He's with Linds and his parents right now but he's already had one break down with Mac and looks to be headed for another."

Jess sighed. "How are you doing?"

Don gave a laugh. "I'm tempted to go down to lock up and beat the crap out of Sonnie but I know that won't help Danny. I tell ya Jess, I've never seen Danny like this and it scares the crap out of me."

Jess nodded. "It's a side of Danny none of us thought we'd ever see. I'm sure it's a side Danny forgot he had."

Don took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Jess. "You eaten yet?"

"No I was waiting for you to get home." Jess said. "I was thinking of ordering take out. I doubt either of us feels like cooking."

Don reached over to the phone and handed it to Jess. "You order, I want to take a quick shower. Get this case off of me."

Jess nodded and gave Don a kiss before he got up. She watched him disappear down the hall before turning back to the phone.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don leaned against the sink after finishing his shower. He couldn't shake the look on Danny's face when he had been told the Louie probably wouldn't come out of the coma.

"Don?" Jess' voice came through the door. "The food's here."

Don cleared his throat. "Alright I'll be out in a minute."

He really hoped Jess didn't notice the odd tone in his voice.

"Don are you alright?" Jess asked.

Crap, she had.

"I'm fine Jess. I'll be out in a minute." Don said.

He heard Jess tap on the door frame before walking away. He sighed. He knew he would have to explain that. Quickly dressing in sweats and an under shirt, Don placed his towel in the laundry then went back out in the living room where Jess has set the food up on the coffee table. She was sitting on the couch, waiting.

"So gonna tell me the truth now?" Jess asked as Don sat beside her.

Don sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. "This whole thing was just very eye opening to how vulnerable we are. Danny is one of the strongest people I know and in a matter of hours I saw him reduced to tears." Don ran a hand over his face. "It's just a little difficult to handle is all."

Jess moved closer and leaned against Don's side. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her head.

"He'll be ok." Jess said. "You're right, Danny is one of the strongest people we know and in no time he'll be back, teasing Lindsay and making Mac crazy."

Don smiled down at Jess. "Thanks Jess. I needed that."

Jess nodded. "I know you did. Now you hungry?"

Don laughed. "Oh you know I'm always hungry."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok I know that wasn't very long but there it is. I started this a few days ago and was having trouble finishing, couldn't shake the image of Danny crying, but I got it done. So remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
